One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey part 12
3 hours ago- Brog, was shirtless, and holding his wooden sword, while Drew watched him. Drew covered his eyes with his hand. "Sir...can you please cover yourself?" A cat ran up Drew's body. "Cover your eyes mister kitten. This is rated 18 & up." "You need to train! Your body will become mush! So... How were the marines then?" "No stars. Complete chaos. Many many MANY weak soldiers. And the granted few that succeed expectation." "Hmm... Suspected. So, what do you think of us? Any better?" "All I know is.....I want a damn star!!! Come on I want one! What do I gotta do?!" "You need an admiral or a guy with two more stars to give you one. You get it through decrorations, of glory. Basically, you can deny them. I have been offered a star once or twice, as a captain, but I refused. I liked serving under Vincent. Only when I got older, I became a commodore, and ruled over Yatara. Great, I'm giving you my life story. Next, I should tell you my love life." Drew rose an eyebrow. "If I hear yours, you'll have to hear mine in return. And I don't have much of a love life." He started to pet the cat on his shoulder. "I'm basically the little brother." "Little brother?" Vincent, walks in, and looks at the cat. He tiptoes at the cat, and the cat claws at him, and he falls down, holding his face. "AYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYYAYAAYYAAYYAYAYAY!" "Hahahaha!!" Drew starts to rub its nose. "Feisty one huh? I'll call you...wait..what are you?" He picks up the cat and looks around its body. "Are you a boy or a girl? I'll just assume you're a boy and name you Prince." He puts the cat down and it runs off into the distance. "Are you alright Vincent?" He holds out his hand. Vincent grabs it, and puts Drew in a headlock. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! I'M GOING TO POUND YOU LIKE MINCE MEAT!" "What did I do?! Let me go!" Drew struggles but can't get free. "Come on man! This hurts!" "Man up!!" Barked Hyperion. A crow falls from the sky and lands on its feet. "You can take it! Be a man!" "What about you?!" Vincent's grip gets tighter. "Grahh!" Selena, walks in, and looking at what happens, grins, and puts Hyperion in a headlock. "Are we wrestling?!" Hyperion, starts to blush. "How do i react to this?" "Hyperion? Are you scared of girls?" "You shall make no such accusation." Hyperion turns into a full crow and slips out the hole, returning to his human form after. Vincent, laughs. "Jeez, any time I see a devil fruit user, I get jealous. They always are better then mine." Another Vincent pops up, and another one is near Hyperion. Vincent's appear everywhere, and one is in the girls shower room, with Georgina showering. Vincent, watching, covers his eyes. "DO NOT BE SEDUCED, YOU ARE MARRIED!" Georgiana covered herself. A vein stretched its way into her forehead. "You can't be seduced if you're DEAD!!" Her fist turned pitch black as she punched Vincent out. "AND STAY OUT!!" Drew and Hyperion watch as the Vincent copy flies across the sky until it disappears. "He didn't.." Said Drew, his mouth gaping open and his eye wide. "He did.." Confirmed Hyperion. "He did what no man could...he went into the ladies room." Hyperion shot a thumbs up to Vincent. "You my good sir, are a legend." Drew looked up to Hyperion. "Hyperion....are you a pervert? I thought you were scared of girls." "I didn't say your accusation was correct. And I'm not a perv....yet. I wanna grow old and be the lovable old perv." "Shoot for the stars, Hyperion.. Shoot for the stars." Drew said sarcastically. Vincent, grinning, held them both together. "Thank god that was a copy!" "Indeed." Terry, drinking tea was watching them, from afar, with Anerin. "This is relaxing don't you say?" Terry nudged Anerin. Drew comes dashing across the shore, avoiding Vincent. "NO MORE HEADLOCKS!!" He shouted. He looked back and jumped up. Vincent grabbed his leg, yanked him down and out him in a headlock. "Dammit!!" Vincent, laughing, was holding both of them, and had an idea. "Hey, get all your past friends... I want to test something." "Past friends?" Asked Drew. "I don't get it." "I think he means the friends we brought here." Hyperion explained. "And I don't think Georgiana would like to talk to you right now. And I don't think Gale would want to talk to me....so Drew. You get Gale, I got Georgiana." Hyperion transformed into a crow and flew off. Drew held out his arm. "NOOOOO DONT LEAVE ME!!!" Drew struggled to free himself. "Let me go!" Vincent, let Drew go, and patted him on the head. "Be good to yourself." Drew saluted then dashed away. "I'm free!!!" Hyperion flew last Drew. "RUN!!!" He called. Drew stopped. "What? Run from what?! Oh no." Drew's eyes widened with fear. Why can't I move?! Is this true terror?! Georgiana came rushing out of the hall "HYPERION!!!!" She started to dash towards the him. "What did i do?!!" He shouted, flapping his wings as fast as he can. "Leave me alone!!" Georgiana ran over Drew leaving a imprint of him in the deck, chasing after the bird. Hyperion flew high into the sky and looked down. Georgiana was right behind him, gripping onto her sword. "Im dead!!" Vincent, was behind Georgina, and grabbed her, and lifted her. "Come on, we need to have a good spar on the ship." "YOU?!" Georgiana clenched her fist and punched Vincent square in his face. "That's for seeing me almost naked!!" Instead of actually hitting him, she hit an afterimage, and Vincent was behind her, hugging her. "I'm sorry, and don't worry, you'll have help. From Brog, and the new vice admirals." Terry, spit his tea out, and got up. "I have files to attend too." "Your exempt Terry, I don't like you." Georgiana stopped fidgeting. "Who's going to be in it?" Drew lifted himself out of the sand. "That hurt." He started to rub his head. "Do I have to participate?" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc